


Dopo averti creduto morto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Brace di passione [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Introspection, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Izaya torna a Ikebukuro dopo essersi fatto credere morto.





	Dopo averti creduto morto

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest!:  
> Durarara!!; Izaya Orihara/Shizuo Heiwajima; morsi.

Dopo averti creduto morto

Shizuo gettò una sigaretta a terra, pestandola sotto la scarpa e ne accese un’altra. Udì un rumore ovattato di passi sul tappeto e si voltò di scatto, serrando un pugno.

“ _Shizu-chan_! Da quanto tempo! Posso offrirti qualcosa da bere?” chiese Izaya, teneva una tazza di the fumante con una mano.

“Cosa diamine ci fai ancora vivo?! Ero convinto di aver visto morire per le troppe ferite” ringhiò Shizuo, accarezzandosi il petto, dove c’erano le cicatrici del coltello dell’altra.

“Oh, ed io che pensavo mi avresti detto quanto eri lieto del mio ritorno o del fatto che sono bellissimo come sempre” disse Izaya, ghignando. Si sedette sul bracciolo della sua poltrona, accavallò le gambe e le mosse. “Mi sono finto morto per sgravarmi di qualche attenzione non desiderata e perché tu ti togliessi di dosso quella sciocca biondina. Non ho mai visto un essere umano così bieco” disse.

Shizuo digrignò i denti guardando l’informatore.

“Bastardo! Ti sei divertito per tutto questo tempo a vedermi sotto il tuo appartamento o qui dentro a pensarti! Maledetto, la voglia di ucciderti mi sta risalendo più forte di prima” ruggì. Serrò i pugni e tirò un calcio al divano, sfondandolo.

Izaya continuò a sorseggiare il contenuto della propria tazza, la finì e l’appoggiò sulla scrivania.

< Mi sta ignorando, maledetto! > pensò Shizuo.

Avanzò fino all’altro ed iniziò a spingerlo con foga, Izaya indietreggiò, ghignando.

“Ora ti faccio vedere io!” gridò Shizuo. Lo afferrò per entrambe le gambe e le sollevò, facendolo rovinare sul tavolinetto, sopra la scacchiera, facendo cadere le pedine. Gli strappò i pantaloni e si mise le gambe dell’altro alla vita, si piegò in avanti e aderì col suo corpo su quello dell’altro.

“Oh, ti sono mancato _Shizu-chan_!” trillò Izaya.

Shizuo fece un basso ringhio, Izaya si penetrò da solo con indice e medio, iniziando a prepararsi.

“ _I-ZA-YA-KUN_! Sono contento che tu sia vivo perché ora potrò ammazzarti con le mie mani” urlò Shizuo. 

Gli strinse le mani intorno al collo, mozzandogli il fiato, Izaya ansimò, mentre faceva scivolare fuori da sé le proprie dita. Avvertiva il proprio membro pulsargli e mugolò, cercando di ingoiare aria.

Shizuo si abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer, strappando quelli dell’altro. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, muovendosi dentro di lui.

< Un tempo non mi sarei nemmeno preparato, ma mi sono fatto dannatamente più delicato > pensò Izaya.

Shizuo morse la spalla di Izaya, conficcò i denti nella sua carne fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue. Piegò la testa, iniziò a mordergli il braccio, scendendo, arrossandogli la pelle, incidendola.

Izaya gemette di piacere, mentre l’altro continuava a morderlo.

< Averti alle calcagna, bestia, mi è mancato, ma questo molto, ma molto di più > pensò.

“Morbi più forte” lo sfidò. L’altro lo morse all’altezza del capezzolo, facendolo gemere di piacere. Shizuo gli morse anche il fianco, lì dove le ossa di Izaya premevano contro la pelle.

< Io ‘amo’ gli esseri umani. Sono così interessanti da studiare, ma è un amore che deve finire nella sperimentazione estrema: nella morte. _Shizu-chan_ , invece, è un animale e posso anche continuare a godermi tutto questo > pensò Izaya.

I morsi sul suo corpo continuavano ad aumentare, mentre Shizuo lo prendeva con sempre maggiore foga. Il tavolinetto cedette sotto le spinte del giovane con i capelli tinti di biondo.

Shizuo continuò a prenderlo, mentre la luce che filtrava dalle finestre si faceva sempre più tenue ed inizia a filtrare quella dei lampioni.

Shizuo non aveva smesso di morderlo, gli addentò le labbra e passò a mordicchiargli il lobo dell’orecchio. Gli addentò la gola, Izaya s’inarcò venendo, Shizuo raggiunse a sua volta il massimo del piacere penetrando completamente dentro l’informatore e venne a sua volta.

Entrambi si abbandonarono stremati sul pavimento, i loro ansiti risuonavano nella stanza.

< Questi morsi ne sono la prova, è un animale… dannatamente eccitante > pensò Izaya, nascondendosi gli occhi sotto il braccio.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dE4lPkFWKAU.


End file.
